Not A Gamble
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: You can count on me to split." Tears streamed down her face. She now officially hated that song. Beth and Mick pairing... for now! First Moonlight FanFic R&R please!
1. Beth's Year

**Author's Note: I own nothing. **

**Coraline didn't "disappear" from the hospital, but she's vampire again. Her and Mick have been working on the cure for about six months now, all the while Mick ignored Beth in an attempt to forget her. Other reasons are included inside.**

Beth Turner sighed as she finished combing out her hair. It had been a year. A whole entire year since Coraline had resurfaced into their lives. She looked at herself in the mirror, lost deep in thought. She absentmindedly fingered her wrist where the bite marks had been and sighed. It had been a year since she staked Coraline and found out she was human. A year since everything had hit the fan. She closed her eyes tightly, forbidding the images that were flooding through her mind. His smile, their first kiss that night in the parking lot, the night when he came to her apartment and told her he trusted her. She smiled at the unwanted memories. _Unwanted? _Who was she kidding? It was the only way she could see him, he had made that quite clear. She was putting on some mascara when she saw it. Her first wrinkle.

She didn't want to think of the implications of a wrinkle. She was too young for that, wasn't she? She thought back to the night when she had taken the drug, when she had begged Mick to turn her. _"Not like this."_ He had said. But that would have to mean he would have wouldn't it? Reporter Beth was kicking in and leaving Sensible Beth behind. Her mind was working in overdrive when she got into her car. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going, focusing only on Mick's smile. And before she knew it, there she was in front of his apartment building. He was out on the balcony and he saw her. She couldn't read his face, but he looked… almost pleased to see her. But then she began to blame that on wishful thinking as he disappeared into the house.

She sighed and began to think it was a bad idea when her phone rang. It was Mo. "Yeah, Boss." She heard Mo chuckle on the other end. "Are you coming in today, or do I need to find a new star reporter." Beth sighed and looked up one more time, then shook her head. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes." They exchanged goodbyes and Beth put the car into gear, not daring to look back one last time and drove off into the now falling night.


	2. Mick's Year

Mick's POV:

It had been a year. A whole entire year since Coraline had resurfaced into their lives. Mick looked at her for the first time all night, and got lost deep in thought. He absentmindedly walked out onto the balcony and sighed. It had been a year since Beth had staked Coraline and they found out she was human. A year since everything had hit the fan. A year since he had seen Beth's smile. But his photogenic memory wouldn't let it go. Everything was against him lately. He ran his fingers through his tangled hair and looked down into the street. His breath caught as he tried to tell himself that it was just a dream, she wasn't really there. But there she was. She finally saw him and smiled, and his undead heart nearly flew out of his chest. He smiled back at her, still trying to convince himself she was real and then he hurried inside. He wanted all evidence of the experiments and especially Coraline gone before she came up.

He waited by the door, watching the camera, but she never came. He went back outside, quickly to see if she was still sitting there, just in time to see her hang up the phone and pull away. _"Probably Josh." _He thought bitterly. He went back inside and sat on the couch. He picked up the phone, dialed the first six digits and then hung up the phone. He groaned in frustration and then picked the phone back up. He sighed and called Josef.

"It's been a while, my friend." Mick couldn't help but smile. "You're right, too long." He heard Josef pause. "You've seen her." It was more of a statement than a question. "Yeah. She pulled up outside and…" Josef sighed. "Just call her Mick. It's been a year. I'm sick of you moping." Mick laughed a little. "How is she?" At first, he thought Josef meant Beth, but quickly decided otherwise. "She's stable now." Mick sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot. "She's still not awake though." He could feel Josef nod. "If there's anything I can do, let me know." Mick nodded and smiled, despite he knew Josef couldn't see him. "And Mick…" "Yeah?" He heard Josef pause. "Don't be a stranger." And with that, Mick got the dial tone.

**Author's Note: Sorry the chapter is so short, work has been slammed today. I'll try to update soon**

**Stay Beat, **

**P. Sawyer **


	3. Josef? Matchmaker? Are you serious!

**A/N: This chapter is going back and forth between Beth, Josef, and Mick's POV. **

Chapter Three:

Beth pulled into the BuzzWire office, her mind racing. She sighed again, she had been doing that a lot lately. She started to get out of the car when her phone rang. She answered without even looking at the Caller ID, now she wished she had. "Ah, there she is. The elusive reporter." The voice was laughing at her, but somehow remained serious. "Yes, here I am. What can I do for you?" The voice paused, it seemed to be collecting its thoughts. "Well… Over the phone?" She smiled briefly, the laughed. "Yes, over the phone, which is where we're having this conversation." She could hear him smile. "Call him, Beth. I know you want to, you know you want to, hell, he knows you want to. Just do it." She started to respond. "Don't argue with me, young lady. Just do what I say." The voice was still laughing at her, now it was mocking. "Yes sir." And with that, Josef hung up. Beth got out of the car, smiling to herself. He had a bad habit of being there for her in the oddest ways.

Mick picked up the phone again and dialed Beth. "I'm trying to do what you say, but you keep calling." He could tell she was smiling, that was a good thing he guessed. "Hey." He kept his voice soft, and he hoped she could hear the hope in it. "Oh… Mick…" She didn't want to speak to him. _Damn you Josef._ "I was just… I saw you… and I… this was probably a bad idea…" He heard Beth clear her throat. "No. How about you come to my place later. I'll call you when I get off?" But there was something in her voice that seemed… Almost apprehensive about seeing him. "Sure." She sighed, that couldn't be good. "See ya then." Her tone was clipped, and then she hung up.

She picked up her bag and started to drop her phone into it when it rang again. Only two people had that ring tone. "I'm trying to do what you say, but you keep calling!" She was trying to sound exasperated, but only sounded amused. "Hey." It was Mick! _Oh my God!_ _It's Mick! _"Oh… Mick…" He paused and when he spoke again, he sounded uncertain. "I was just… I saw you… and I… this was probably a bad idea…" She cleared her throat, trying to gather her thoughts and shut him up at the same time. She smiled at his nervousness. As she stepped into the BuzzWire office, Mo was on her like a feral vamp for blood. Mo mouthed: "Piece done?" Beth then got apprehensive. How could she have forgotten her laptop? "No. How about you come to my place later. I'll call you when I get off?" She heard him pause, and for a moment, she was afraid he would say no. "Sure." She breathed a sigh of relief. Then Mo started making odd hand gestures and Beth knew she had to get rid of her. "See ya then." She smiled, waiting for his response when Mo grabbed the phone and hung up.

Mick called Josef as soon as he got the dial tone. "I called her." He could tell Josef was amused. "And when is she swinging by? I might come join the party." He was _definitely_ amused. "She's not." He could practically hear Josef's face fall. "I'm going over there. It's just she seemed…." He heard Josef pop his neck. "Did it ever occur to you, Oh Almighty PI, that she could be at work? Doesn't her boss hover? Maybe she was uncomfortable on the attention she was getting from Mo." Mick knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "I never told you her boss' name." He heard Josef chuckle. "Don't lose her again this time, friend." And with that, he hung up, leaving Mick confused.


	4. This eX is not in Texas

A/N: Beth/Mick POV...

Thanks to p3karen and mamashirl

Cyndbad71, read on: )

Chapter Four

Beth couldn't believe how happy the sound of his voice made her! And Mo kept teasing her about the goofy grin on her face. When she was ready to leave the office, she called Mick. "Hello?" He sounded tense. "Hey, I'm fixing to leave to office. Are you still coming over?" There was a pause, and then a loud banging noise. "Not tonight Beth. I'll call you later." She had never heard him talk to her that way. "Mick? I…" Before she could finish she got the dial tone. She looked down at her phone confused and then pushed redial, expecting his voicemail. He didn't disappoint her. "Mick I…" and then she saw something move in the shadows. She began to walk quicker towards her car. "Mick, there's someone following me, I need your help!" She whispered into the phone urgently. "Mick…" She had reached her car and was opening the door when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her head and all she saw was black.

Mick was walking around with a goofy grin on his face, trying to get ready for Beth. _When did she start to make me nervous? I thought it was the other way around._ he thought, laughing to himself. It didn't really matter he was going to see her again, and soon. And then he could sense a change within his apartment. He raced up the stairs, taking them two-by-two and raced into the freezer room. He breathed out a sigh of relief as he saw she was still asleep, but then she stirred. He picked up his cell and called Josef. "She's awake." He heard Josef sigh. "Do you want me to come over?" Mick paused, but only for a moment. "Yeah, come over. And bring some blood, I'm running a little low. Haven't had much time to go down to the morgue." He felt Josef nod. "You got it buddy." Mick wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the word "buddy" coming from Josef, but he couldn't think about that right now. "And Josef?" The slight pause was his answer. "Hurry." Josef was about to hang up when his cell beeped, signaling that he had another call. "I'll see you in a few." With that, he clicked over. "Hello?" _Ugh, I didn't mean to let her hear me like that._ "Hey, I'm fixing to leave the office. Are you still coming over?" He was about to answer when Coraline opened her eyes and started looking around and then she banged on the freezer lid. "Not tonight Beth, I'll call you later." All he could think about right now was getting to Coraline before she got angry and then got to him. He knew his voice would take Beth back, but it would also keep her from asking questions. Quickly he hung up. Soon, Josef arrived and Mick laid his cell on the counter while preparing some blood for Coraline. He bounded back upstairs, just in time to be out of earshot even for him from his phone. Who says what you don't know can't hurt you?


	5. Josh Lindsey

A/N: Starts out with Beth, ends with Beth, some Mick in between : )

Thanks to PheobeTheQueenOfDragons for your review, you've inspired me : )

Beth woke up groggy and disoriented, and reached up to rub her head and quickly found that she couldn't. She instantly became more aware of her surroundings and the memories hit her full force. _Shit._ "Ah, Sleeping Beauty awakens. And here I thought I was going to have to kiss you." The voice was mocking her and it sounded so familiar. She shook her head, trying to clear it, but that only made the pounding increase. Trying to place the voice was only making it harder to clear her head. "Here." A man came forward and offered her a pill, which looked like Tylenol and had a glass of water. "You want it?" But that was not the first voice. She nodded, it might help the pain. She gulped it down and waited for it to take effect. She closed her eyes and leaned back. "Alright, now that that's out of the way…" The voice trailed off and finally, Beth placed it. Her eyes shot open and she picked her head up. _It can't be._ "It took you longer than I thought." And with that, he stepped out of the shadows and Beth's breath caught in her throat.

_**MEANWHILE**_

Josef had finally shown up to help Mick. He had injected Coraline with a shot of blood, but he knew that would only help for a moment. Josef tipped his head and Coraline, who was sitting up, wrapped in a robe inside the freezer. She offered him a half-smile that looked dangerously like a smirk. He handed a leather bag to Mick, and Mick nodded. "Here." Mick picked up a bag and handed it to Coraline who gazed at it hungrily, her eyes already a pale shade of blue. She gulped it down greedily, forgetting about her audience. When she was done, her eyes returned to normal and she handed Josef the empty bag. She flipped her hair, then cleared her throat. "How?" Mick's voice ground into the silence that had enveloped the room. Josef had slipped out, and Coraline knew it was safe to talk. "Now if I told you all my secrets, you could just get rid of me. I'll give it to you Mick, if you really want it." Mick nodded, but then paused. "What is your price?" Coraline's eyes glinted and then she smiled. "You, Mick. I want you. Together, we can become human again." Mick shook his head and instantly thought of Beth. He walked out of the room, asked Josef to sit with her and fished in his pocket for his cell phone. _Damn, I left it downstairs. _He went downstairs and grabbed it and saw he had a voicemail. Who says what you don't know can't hurt you?

"What are you doing? Untie me!" The more upset she got, the worse her head hurt. He shook his head. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm holding you hostage." Tears welled up in her eyes. "Why?" Her voice came out smaller than intended. "Because, I'm going to get my revenge." She looked at him and realized, she had no idea who this man was.

Mick used his supersonic speed to get up the stairs. "Josef!" Josef appeared almost immediately. "Where is she?" Mick blinked. "I don't know! She left me a voicemail and… Somebody has her. I have to find her Josef." So, Mick losing his cool was bad enough, then Josef paled. "Mick, I meant Coraline." Instantly, Mick's stomach dropped to his feet. "Somebody has Beth? Let's go get her, we'll find Coraline." Mick nodded and he and Josef started out of the apartment. "Hand me your cell phone." Josef listened to the voicemail twice and then nodded. "Let's go." Mick's Mercedes peeled out of the parking lot moments later, Josef at the wheel. "Where are we going?" The speed didn't bother either one of them. "BuzzWire." Mick only nodded, why hadn't he thought of that?

"But…" He just shook his head. "No, Beth. Don't you see? This has been the plan all along. Why do you think…" He was cut off by his cell phone ringing. "Yeah." He nodded, whatever the other person said on the other end pleased him. "Come on in." In walked Coraline and some man Beth had never seen before. "Ah, there you are." Coraline placed a kiss on his cheek. "Here I am. Sorry it took so long." He waved his hand dismissively. "He has it?" Coraline nodded and then held out her hand to the man behind her. When the package was safely tucked away in her duster, he pulled out a gun and shot the strange man. Beth wanted to scream, but thought better of it. "Leroy!" He yelled and a burly man appeared in the room. "Clean it up." Leroy nodded and went about the task. Beth recognized him from some of the crime scenes she'd worked, and then it clicked. This man worked for the Cleaner, or at least he used to. Her captor turned towards her, but was again cut off when his cell phone rang again. "Josh Lindsey."


	6. Saving Me

**A/N: Chapter rated R for violence**

**Not really set in anyone's POV... Just kind of... There I guess. I wasn't really sure how to write the fight scene, so let me know what you think... As for any Josh fans, I preapologize : )**

As Josh takes the call, Mick slips in. He'd seen Josh when he'd gone to the scene and the idiot had called someone with their location. Coraline senses him and moves faster than lightening to block him from Josh, and a fight ensues- vamp style. Fangs bared, eyes a glassy blue, both in a fighting stance. "Mick…." Her voice came out as a purr. "I don't want to hurt you, love." Mick laughed bitterly. "Little late for that isn't it?" She simply shrugged. Josh, having heard the voices turns his attention to Beth. "Now, it's time." Beth looks up at him, confused, and to afraid to ask for what. Before she knows it, Josh is standing before her, no longer the man she used to love- but a vampire. Beth gasped, aware now why Coraline was there. "You've been using the cure." It wasn't a question, but a statement. That's how Mick had never known about him. Beth shook her head, trying to move past the drug Josh had injected her with more than she already had. And then, as soon as she reopened her eyes, Josh was on her and he bit down onto her neck. She let out a strangled cry and could only think one thing: _Where's Mick?_

Coraline lunged for him, but Mick dodged it. He knew she was just getting warmed up and that it was going to be a long fight. He didn't have time to think about what Coraline would be doing here, only that he had to get rid of her to get to Beth. _Hold on Beth, I'm coming!_ He heard a strangled cry from Beth and he jerked his head in her direction to see Josh latch onto her neck, and all of a sudden it clicked. The clicking process was delayed as Coraline's body slammed into his and knocked him to the floor. She snarled viciously at him, making him remember the first time he had rescued Beth from her clutches. He could feel Beth's blood draining from her body and knew if he didn't get to her soon, it could very well be all over.

Beth's vision went black, but she felt weaker and weaker by the second. Sure, she had been curious about vampirism and toyed with the idea of asking Mick to turn her. But she didn't want to be turned like this! And that's when she realized, in a moment of sanity, that he wasn't going to turn her. Josh was going to kill her. She vaguely heard Mick and Coraline fighting. _Oh, Mick… I love you._ And with that, Beth slipped out of consciousness.

Coraline slammed him into a wooden table and before he had time to recover, she had hurled him to the other corner of the room. He grunted as his body made contact with the concrete wall. He watched as she approached him. He knew he would only have one shot at this. He blurred past her using his supersonic speed and reached the splintered table just in time. He grabbed a stake-like sliver and turned just in time for it to connect through Coraline's chest. She fell to the ground, effectively rendered lifeless. Now all he had to do was get to Josh.

Josh was still lapping at her, he knew she was dieing. But this wasn't about her. This was about him and Mick and the score they were about to settle. How dare he try to take Beth from him! How dare Beth think that just because Mick was a vampire she was always safe! He wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. And then, right as he was almost done with his meal, he was ripped away, and he heard a primal growl over him. He didn't need to look up to know that it was Mick. Come to save his true love. Josh just smirked at him and pulled a small knife from his boot. Before Mick could react, Josh had stabbed him, infecting him with Silver. Immediately Mick felt the effects of the silver in his blood. He looked helplessly at Beth. He couldn't save her now. The silver in his blood would only kill her. But he couldn't let Josh know he'd won. He summoned all his strength, adrenaline cursing through him, reached out and got a firm grip around Josh's neck and snapped it, rendering him with a broken neck. He took the hunting knife and slit Josh's throat, killing him almost immediately, his lifeless body collapsing to the floor. Just as he started to lose consciousness, he heard Beth whisper the words he'd always wanted to hear. "I love you Mick." His breath caught in his throat. "I love you too Beth… I'm… So… Sorry…. That… I…. Couldn't…." He was gasping for air. They were both coming to their end, and sooner than they'd ever imagined. "Save… You…" And with that, everything went black…


	7. The Warehouse of Doom :

A/N: Josef's back!

Mick and Beth's lives are in the balance, but due to (mostly Eve) not letting me be that evil I have made this chapter short. Okay... Okay... So it wasn't intended. This is more of a filler chapter for what's to come.

Chapter Seven

The Warehouse of Doom Sounds like a carnival thing, doesn't it? )

Josef flipped open his cell phone. "Carl, get me two freshies and some of the packaged stuff you know Mick likes." He sensed Carl nod. At least someone knew how to respect him. "I need it now." He all but growled at the poor man and rattled off the warehouse address. I'm only waiting until they get here, Mick. Weather you like it or not. Josef's bitter thoughts were ceasing anytime soon, but he wasn't about to just sit here and brood. He flipped his cell phone open again, sighed and closed it, then flipped it back open. It's just a phone call. Just a phone call, yeah right. He started to dial the number, beginning with the New York area code when one of his limos pulled up and Danita and Shana got out, along with a leather case. He nodded and closed the phone. It's for the best. They started inside, after Josef quickly warned them to be careful and stay close to him. They nodded and followed his lead, typical. Who doesn't? Now is no time for cockiness or arogance. Honestly, he had no clue what would be waiting for him on the other side of that door.

As soon as he'd entered he smelt death. A vision overwhelmed him. Mick and Coraline fighting, Beth being drained by Josh, Mick being wounded, and landing the final death blow. All he could think was, shit. He moved quickly to Coraline, well where Coraline should have been, she was gone. Josh's body lay on the floor near Beth who, presumably was dead, Mick lying next to her. "Danita, get him up and running." She nodded and moved over to Mick. Josef bit down into her wrist and she poured to flowing blood into Mick's mouth. He gulped it down hungrily while coming to, and then finally he was awake. "Beth." Was the first thing out of his mouth. "Oh, you're welcome friend." Josef smiled wryly at him, but Mick ignored it. "Beth." He shook her lightly. "Please Beth, wake up." Tears sprung to his eyes. Sarah. I looked at Sarah that way. Afraid that it would be a lost cause, he placed his hand on Mick's shoulder for support. Mick growled in response, and Josef moved his hand away. Not from fear, out of respect for his friend's wishes, and nodded to Danita and Shana to move away from the scene. Suddenly, Beth stirred. "Mick?" Her voice was weak, he knew she was fading, he could hear her heartbeat slowing. "I'm not ready to die yet."

The unshed tears poured out now, leaving acid trails of fire down his face. "I know Beth, I know." She was gasping for air. She muttered something that neither Josef nor Mick could quite make out. "What, love?" He leaned closer to her and she whispered, "Turn me Mick." He looked at her shocked and then looked up at Josef. His only reaction was to nod. "What can it hurt?" Mick nodded then too and bit into his wrist, and put it up to her mouth, allowing her to drink from it.


	8. Another Year of Our Lives

A/N: Dedicated to Habbia A. for the awesome post! For the moonlight fans who want more, go check out the Moonlight Forum at: take you straight to the FanFiction Forums!

_Previously on NOT A GAMBLE:_

_The unshed tears poured out now, leaving acid trails of fire down his face. "I know Beth, I know." She was gasping for air. She muttered something that neither Josef nor Mick could quite make out. "What, love?" He leaned closer to her and she whispered, "Turn me Mick." He looked at her shocked and then looked up at Josef. His only reaction was to nod. "What can it hurt?" Mick nodded then too and bit into his wrist, and put it up to her mouth, allowing her to drink from it. _

Beth drank from him hungrily and slowly began to feel the effects it was having on her. It was like… An explosion that couldn't be controlled. Her body started tingling all over, the sensation nearly making her eyes roll back in her head. All of a sudden, her body started shaking uncontrollably. The pain was so intense, it brought tears to her eyes. Mick looked on concerned. _This isn't how this was supposed to be._ He looked back at Josef, who also looked concerned. _Oh my god._ Then Beth's vision started going black. It felt like her body's organs were all shutting down, one by one. Maybe there were. Suddenly, her body stopped moving all together. Mick started screaming her name. _Oh God, how could I let this happen? I should have just answered my damn phone!_ He picked Beth up and cradled her close to him. "Let's get her to a freezer." Josef's voice cut through Mick's thoughts and the deafening silence that had enveloped the room. Mick only nodded, and stood up keeping Beth's small body clutched tightly to his, listening to her fading heartbeat. "Beth, please. I need you." He whispered to her, and for the second time that night, Mick St John allowed himself to cry.

When Beth woke up, she was freezing and it was starting to get too cold. She tried to sit up, disoriented and hit her head on a glass door. She fell back down onto the metal "bed" she was lying on. She realized she must be in some sort of freezer that Mick slept in. _Why am I in a freezer? _She started looking around the room and recognized it as Mick's freezer room. She inhaled and smelt him, mixed with Coraline and Josef, and two other scents she couldn't define. Probably other people or vamps. _Wait a second, how did I know that?_ Her stomach growled, she was starving! She found the latch on the door and opened it, letting herself out. She found a robe and slipped it on, her now warming body. She went through the door, which connected to Mick's master bedroom. It was very, Mick. It was rustic but elegant all at the same time. The four post bed was made of a dark cherry wood and had dark blue sheets on them, with a blood red comforter. It looked fit for a king. She looked around, making sure no one was near and jumped onto the perfectly made bed, sank into the down comforter and sighed contentedly.

She heard footsteps outside the door and shot up, slipping off the bed. _Well, that was short lived. _She made a mental note to come back later. Just then, Mick burst into the room, a look of love and happiness, mixed with relief on his handsome face. "Beth!" And like that, before she could blink, she was in his arms. "Thank God." Beth shook her head and pushed him away from her slightly, instantly missing the warmth from his body. "What are you talking about? You're acting like a crazy person." Mick's face fell. _Josef had said she might have some memory loss. _Mick took a deep breath. "Maybe you should sit down." Beth took a seat on the edge of the bed and looked at him. Her stomach rumbled again. "Mick…" He shook his head, cutting her off. "Beth, you've been unconscious for a year."


	9. Chapter Nine: Waiting Part One

**A/N: THIS IS MICK/JOSEF, SPLIT INTO THREE PARTS**

**PART ONE: MICK'S POV DURING YEAR**

**PART TWO: JOSEF'S POV DURING YEAR**

**AND PART THREE: MICK'S POV IN THE PRESENT**

_**CHAPTER NINE:**_

_**YOU DID WHAT?! PART ONE**_

_Previously on NOT A GAMBLE:_

_The unshed tears poured out now, leaving acid trails of fire down his face. "I know Beth, I know." She was gasping for air. She muttered something that neither Josef nor Mick could quite make out. "What, love?" He leaned closer to her and she whispered, "Turn me Mick." He looked at her shocked and then looked up at Josef. His only reaction was to nod. "What can it hurt?" Mick nodded then too and bit into his wrist, and put it up to her mouth, allowing her to drink from it._

"_Let's get her to a freezer." Josef's voice cut through Mick's thoughts and the deafening silence that had enveloped the room. Mick only nodded, and stood up keeping Beth's small body clutched tightly to his, listening to her fading heartbeat. "Beth, please. I need you." He whispered to her, and for the second time that night, Mick St John allowed himself to cry._

He laid her in the freezer, Josef hovering over him. "Come on, you need to feed." Mick started to shake his head when he caught Josef's eyes, so he nodded. He followed Josef downstairs in to his kitchen. Josef took out a packaged blood bag and tossed it gingerly to Mick. Mick looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Gotta keep packaged just in case, friend." He smirked at Mick, who was silent and drank the blood. He closed his eyes and could feel the effects of the feeding. He also felt something else though. It was… Something he couldn't describe. "You're connected to her." Josef's voice was quiet, breaking the silence once again. Mick once again raised an eyebrow at him. "When you turn someone, and they drink your blood, you're forever connected. And yes, I can feel her." Mick understood that Josef didn't want to talk about it, even though he'd brought it up and referenced it, and sighed. Josef put a hand on his shoulder and they stood there like that for a moment. "Come on, you look like crap." That got a small chuckle out of Mick who followed Josef through his large estate. He led him into a freezer room with a single freezer, and Mick felt the presence stronger than ever. Josef silently walked to a door Mick hadn't seen and opened it, showing him Beth's freezer room connecting to his. Mick smiled at his old friend as he left, leaving Mick to sleep. Mick stripped down and laid his clothes in a neat pile next to the freezer room chair and climbed in. He laid there for a moment before falling into a less than fitful sleep.

She was dreaming, dreaming about turning and he could feel her pain. He couldn't wake up until he broke the connection, or someone else did. He was dreaming with her, that much comforted him. And he could feel every emotion she had felt, the ecstasy to the searing, blinding pain. And then he heard her thoughts._ I know it's not supposed to be this way, or else Mick wouldn't have tried. _It was her voice, and it comforted him to know how much faith she truly had in him. After an hour the dreams finally stopped and they both fell into a fitful sleep. Josef came in about half an hour later and woke Mick. As soon as he saw him, he knew. "You saw it." Mick nodded, and Josef heaved a sigh. "They last until she wakes up. But I knew you wouldn't sleep anywhere else that wasn't as near to her as you could be." Mick smiled a half smile at him. "Thank you Josef." Josef simply shrugged and handed him a robe. Mick slid into it and went into Beth's freezer room. He looked down at her, and noticing her state he looked up at Josef, who simply shrugged. "What's the point in male freshies?" That made Mick laugh. "You're right I guess." He took one last look at Beth's face, she seemed to be in a fitful sleep.

A week later, she still hadn't woken. He had called Moe and told her some story about Beth's grandma dying and that she wouldn't be in until further notice. Mo gradually aqueiesed to him. You can't exactly say no to Mick. He had been staying there waiting for her, beating himself up for doing this to her. _At least she's still alive._ At least that's what he told himself, but he hated what he had become. Would she too? Or worse yet, would she hate him?

After six months of her being comatose, they had to do something. Mick would give her five injections a day to keep her alive and would watch over her. They would turn the temperature down a little so that she didn't get too cold. Mick would watch over her, waiting. And then he started to give up hope. "I think it's time." At first, Mick didn't know what Josef was talking about. "To move her Mick. You need to go home." Mick nodded. "I'm not kicking you out friend but if I'm right, it's going to be a long wait sill." Mick nodded. Josef called for Danita to dress Beth and Mick carried her to his car, gingerly putting her in and driving them home.

He kept the injections up at a steady pace for the next six months. It was really starting to get to him though. He just wanted her to wake up. To be his Beth again. But he was beginning to worry that would never happen.

goes and crawls into a hole

Here's part one! Part Two up soon..


	10. Chapter Nine: Waiting Part Two

**A/N: I own nothing, yada yada yada... Sorry it took so long on this update, but thanks for being so patient with this you guys!**

**THIS IS MICK/JOSEF, SPLIT INTO THREE PARTS**

**PART ONE: MICK'S POV DURING YEAR**

**PART TWO: JOSEF'S POV DURING YEAR**

**AND PART THREE: MICK'S POV IN THE PRESENT**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**YOU DID WHAT?! PART TWO**

_Previously on NOT A GAMBLE:_

_The unshed tears poured out now, leaving acid trails of fire down his face. "I know Beth, I know." She was gasping for air. She muttered something that neither Josef nor Mick could quite make out. "What, love?" He leaned closer to her and she whispered, "Turn me Mick." He looked at her shocked and then looked up at Josef. His only reaction was to nod. "What can it hurt?" Mick nodded then too and bit into his wrist, and put it up to her mouth, allowing her to drink from it. _

"_Let's get her to a freezer." Josef's voice cut through Mick's thoughts and the deafening silence that had enveloped the room. Mick only nodded, and stood up keeping Beth's small body clutched tightly to his, listening to her fading heartbeat. "Beth, please. I need you." He whispered to her, and for the second time that night, Mick St John allowed himself to cry._

I had finally gotten Mick and Beth into the car but I knew as well as they did that they were in no condition to stay by themselves so I drove them to my place. I looked Mick up and down and I knew that there wasn't anything that I could do for my friend right now. I thrived off of power, everyone knows that. And now, feeling helpless like this, not being able to help one of the people that I respected and loved the most- it was nearly as bad as the way I felt when… I shook my head, attempting to rid myself of those thoughts. I was almost happy that Mick was caught up in his own grief and hopelessness, because that way he couldn't feel mine.

Mick laid Beth gingerly in the freezer while I hovered over him like a protective Mother Hen. I had finally come out of my self pity some and I could feel his exhaustion from where she had fed, and from his emotions taking their toll on his body as well. "Come on, you need to feed." I saw him about to protest when I sent him a look, and then he nodded. That was what I lived for, no one questioning me. Even when I was an emotional wreck, I wasn't. He followed me downstairs into the kitchen and I tossed him a bag of pre-packaged blood. Mick looked at me and raised an eyebrow in question. "Gotta keep packaged just in case, friend." I smirked at Mick, who fell silent and drank the blood hungrily. And then I felt it pouring off of him. It was the connection. The link. "You're connected to her." I kept my voice quiet, trying not to startle him but breaking the silence once again. Mick once again raised an eyebrow at me, silently asking me to explain. "When you turn someone, and they drink your blood, you're forever connected. And yes, I can feel _her."_ Mick seemed to catch his tone and simply sighed, so I laid what I hoped to be a reassuring hand on his shoulder. We remained like that for a moment, until I felt the exhaustion hit me. It was rolling off of his body in waves. "Come on, you look like crap." That got a small chuckle out of Mick who followed me through my home. I led him into a freezer room with a single freezer, and by the look on Mick's face, he felt the presence stronger than ever. I silently walked to a door I doubted Mick had seen and opened it slowly, revealing Beth's freezer room connecting to his. Mick smiled sadly at me as I turned to leave.

I went downstairs and picked up the phone. It was time to quit being such a baby. I dialed the number quickly, not giving myself time to talk myself out of it. "Hello?" I breathed in for a moment before I started speaking. I could feel her. I could have hung up right then, but that wouldn't be right. "Sir, I know it's you. You installed Caller ID last month, remember?" I chuckled then, and I could feel her surprise. "Yes, Janie, I remember. I apologize. I was trying to gather my thoughts." I felt her smile. "It's alright, sir. She's doing fine. No change today though. Doc's been by this week and says that she's making progress." And with those few words I felt my heart swell up like a balloon. "I'll take her the phone." For a moment, I thought that might mean she would speak, but I knew this ritual all too well. Janie would sit the phone on the pillow next to her, the connection was stronger that way and I could check her for myself. I would sit there often times for hours until finally, I couldn't stand how strong the connection was anymore.

And when Janie set down the phone, pain rolled over me. Out of the woods my ass! She was hurting! And then I realized, she was dreaming, dreaming about turning and I could feel her pain. Suddenly, I felt every emotion she had felt, the ecstasy to the searing, blinding pain. And then he heard her thoughts. _I know it's not supposed to be this way, or else Josef wouldn't have tried. We love each other, and he would never put me through this._ It was her voice, and it comforted me to know how much faith she truly had in me. Half an hour later, she stopped dreaming and I decided it was time for Mick to wake up. And as soon as I saw him, I knew it would be like looking into a mirror. "You saw it." Mick nodded, and all I could do was heave a heavy hearted sigh. "They last until she wakes up. But I knew you wouldn't sleep anywhere else that wasn't as near to her as you could be." Mick smiled a half smile at me. "Thank you Josef." I simply shrugged and handed him a robe. Mick slid into it and went into Beth's freezer room. I watched as he looked down at her, and noticing her state he looked up at me, and again I shrugged. "What's the point in male freshies?" That made Mick laugh. The first time since the accident. And I could feel it. Mick was going to be okay. "You're right I guess." He took one last longing look at Beth's face, and then moved out into the next room again so that we could both feed.

A week later, she still hadn't woken. Mick was going stir crazy though, cooped up in that place, knowing that she might not wake up. The doubt got stronger every time he came out of Beth's freezer room.

After six months of her being comatose, I knew that we had to do something, anything. Mick had been continuously giving her five injections a day to keep her alive and would watch over her for hours at a time. Mick looked so lost without her and I couldn't help but wonder if that's what I looked like when this had happened with Sarah. When I myself could only sit around, hovering over her, waiting. And then I started to feel Mick lose hope. "I think it's time." At first, I could tell he was confused. "To move her Mick. You need to go home." Mick nodded. "I'm not kicking you out friend but if I'm right, it's going to be a long wait sill." Mick nodded. I called for Danita to dress Beth and Mick carried her to his car, gingerly putting her in and driving them home.


	11. The Connection: Part One

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Habbia A. (I almost did it again… ::shakes head:: ) and to being a more carefree person J

_Previously on NOT A GAMBLE:_

_The unshed tears poured out now, leaving acid trails of fire down his face. "I know Beth, I know." She was gasping for air. She muttered something that neither Josef nor Mick could quite make out. "What, love?" He leaned closer to her and she whispered, "Turn me Mick." He looked at her shocked and then looked up at Josef. His only reaction was to nod… She heard footsteps outside the door and shot up, slipping off the bed… making a mental note to come back later. Just then, Mick burst into the room, a look of love and happiness, mixed with relief on his handsome face. "Beth!" And like that, before she could blink, she was in his arms. "Thank God." Beth shook her head and pushed him away from her slightly, instantly missing the warmth from his body. "What are you talking about? You're acting like a crazy person." Mick's face fell. Josef had said she might have some memory loss. Mick took a deep breath…"Beth, you've been unconscious for a year."_

As soon as Josef came through the apartment door, he sensed that something was off and then he heard a loud thud and bolted into the upstairs bedroom, ready to kill whoever dare come here and… He flung the door open and laughed at the site he saw. Beth was sprawled out in the floor and Mick's face was contorted in a mix of amusement and confusion. "Josef?" He just shook his head. "I thought…" He trailed off and shrugged, fighting for his lost composure. "Beth, it's nice to see you awake finally." She smiled at him and took his offered hand to help her up. "So…" He started but Mick cut him off. "She knows." He only nodded. "That explains it then." Mick nodded and Beth rolled her eyes. These two could have conversations without having conversations at all, and she felt left out. It was something she would have a lifetime to get used to. _A lifetime. For me, that's an eternity. _The word eternity struck her as strange for a moment, but then it seemed to fit. Just then her stomach growled and caught the attention of the silently communicating vamps in the room with her. _They're my new family. _She smiled broadly and started towards the kitchen, hoping they couldn't sense her every emotion.

She was apprehensive, afraid, and confused and Mick wanted nothing more than to take it all away. He knew he couldn't yet, so he followed her into the kitchen, Josef in tow. "Should I inject it or drink it from the bag?" She looked up, ever confident on the outside, but both vamps could see right through it. "Let's start with the needle." She nodded and smiled, rolling up the sleeve on her arm to give him access to it. He smiled back at her and quickly injected it, watching her carefully. She vamped out quickly, then as soon as it started it was gone. She picked her head back up and looked up at him, smiled and then stepped into his arms, enjoying the warmth from his body and the scent that was purely Mick. They momentarily forgot about Josef, getting lost in their own moment, much to Josef's amusement. After a moment, he cleared his throat, startling them both back to reality. "Alright then I'm leaving. I'll be back in a few days. Call if you need anything." Before any questions could be asked, he was already out the door. They'd call him later. For now, he had somewhere to be.

Back inside the apartment, Beth moved back into Mick's arms tentatively, testing the new waters between them. They could talk later. Right now, she needed to be near him. She took his hand and looked up at him, and started towards the couch. He looked at her confused for a moment, and then it finally registered. He nodded and laid down, letting her small frame come to rest atop him and he wrapped her securely in his arms, inhaling deeply. "I love you Beth." She looked up at him and smiled broadly. "And I love you Mick." She snuggled deeper into his arms. And then she looked back up at him. "Is there such a thing as a double freezer?" Mick laughed then, at the randomness of that question. "We can look into it." She nodded and snuggled back into his embrace, falling asleep minutes later.

_Welcome to New York. _He had seen the sign a thousand times before. He took a deep breath. He could feel the pull of their connection. Something was wrong. Everything in him was screaming for him to go even faster and push his car to the limit, but some smaller part of him was dreading walking in there to that room seeing her that way, knowing it was all his fault. But his body finally won out and the speedometer read 110, the whole world zooming by. He had to get to her, and he had to get to her now.


	12. The Connection: Part Two

PREVIOUSLY ON not a gamble:

"_I love you Beth." She looked up at him and smiled broadly. "And I love you Mick." She snuggled deeper into his arms. And then she looked back up at him. "Is there such a thing as a double freezer?" Mick laughed then, at the randomness of that question. "We can look into it." She nodded and snuggled back into his embrace, falling asleep minutes later… __**Welcome to New York. **__He had seen the sign a thousand times before. He took a deep breath. He could feel the pull of their connection. Something was wrong. Everything in him was screaming for him to go even faster and push his car to the limit, but some smaller part of him was dreading walking in there to that room seeing her that way, knowing it was all his fault. But his body finally won out and the speedometer read 110, the whole world zooming by. He had to get to her, and he had to get to her now._

He raced up the steps, throwing all caution to the wind, unlocking the door quickly. He looked around for Jamie, but she was no where to be found. A sense of change was overwhelming him, but his emotions were blocking out anything else. He bounded up the stairs, two by two, headed into Sarah's room. He found Jamie there, tears streaking down her face, and the sight that greeted him made tears well up in his own eyes, taking is breath away. "Sarah." Her name came out as a soft whisper, and a single tear cascaded down his cheek. _Why wasn't I here sooner? I should have been here the whole time._

When Beth woke up, she felt that feeling again. It was contentment, confusion, and a headache mixed in with relief at being somewhere familiar. She was wrapped in Mick's arms and she snuggled deeper into him, looking up when she heard him sigh. She could feel every inch of him and every emotion that was coursing through his veins, and she loved it. She grinned widely up at him and kissed him deeply and passionately, resulting in them lying there on the couch making out like a couple of teenagers. Mick's cell phone buzzed in his duster pocket, unheard and ignored by the couple. The screen read _Josef._

He tried calling Mick, three times in fact, with no answer. He shook his head and reappeared into the bedroom, Jamie long since gone. He looked at the empty bed and let his mind wander back to all the times that he and Sarah had together. They were all filled with love and happiness, and now… He shook his head, not able to take his eyes off of the empty, unmade bed. He heaved a heavy sigh. He honestly had no clue what he was going to do. He closed his eyes and her face appeared, heavenly and beautiful, like an angel. 

Mick kissed her one more time, lightly. "I have to get to work." She smiled and nodded, and then the light in her eyes faded. "Work…" They both sighed, they hadn't talked about this yet. "You can work for another year or two Beth, and after that…" She shook her head, cutting him off. She stood up, grabbed her jacket and left without a word. At first, Mick wanted to go after her, but decided against it. He really did have to get to work, she'd be back soon enough. He pulled out his phone and had three missed calls. He opened the list and Josef's name appeared. He hit a button, and it dialed him, but sent him straight to voicemail. Something was _definitely _off.

Beth walked around for a while, trying to clear her head. She knew she shouldn't have left Mick like that, she should have stayed. But she was fixing to lose something that she loved the most. She sighed then, and felt selfish. If it weren't for Mick she would have died in that warehouse at Josh's hand. And that's when it hit her, Mick hadn't said a word about Coraline. Beth cocked her head to one side, and then turned around to rush home.

She moved up the stairs gracefully, trying to feel for him. She closed her eyes, stopping midstep, brushing her dark hair out of her face. What could she say: "Miss me much?" or "How ya been?" or "What the hell?!" She sighed, deciding none of those were the best options. _Since when did you become so unsure of yourself? Oh yeah, since you met him._ She took another deep breath and swung the door open, only to reveal him sitting there, his head in his hands, lost deep in thought. She walked over silently and started to massage his shoulders, causing him to jump out of his seat and whirl around to face her.


	13. Holy Crap!

A/N: I own nothing... Here is the update... I'm... Well... Okay... Tell me what you think... I didn't plan for any of this but... holy crap! _  
_

_PREVIOUSLY ON not a gamble: _

_She moved up the stairs gracefully, trying to feel for him. She closed her eyes, stopping midstep, brushing her dark hair out of her face. What could she say: "Miss me much?" or "How ya been?" or "What the hell?!" She sighed, deciding none of those were the best options. __**Since when did you become so unsure of yourself? Oh yeah, since you met him. **__She took another deep breath and swung the door open, only to reveal him sitting there, his head in his hands, lost deep in thought. She walked over silently and started to massage his shoulders, causing him to jump out of his seat and whirl around to face her._

"What are you doing here?" Mick's voice was gruff, she simply shrugged. "You looked tense." He shook his head. "I can't deal with this right now. I didn't know you were…" She silenced him with her soft lips on his. She sighed into the kiss. He pushed her away, almost violently. "Get out." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I love…"- "I wouldn't finish that sentence Micky." He closed his eyes and then turned to face Coraline, while she diverted his attention from the other woman. And there, was Beth standing in Coraline's grasp. She had a needle pressed to Beth's skin and Mick immediately knew what it was. "Not only would I not finish that sentence, but I wouldn't move. One wrong breath and your beautiful _thing_ here will be dead." He looked at the other woman out of the corner of his eye. She was simply standing there dumbfounded. "Let her go Coraline." The older vamp simply shook her head and laughed. "I wouldn't be making demands. But once I kill her, you can kill the man who killed your brother." Coraline's eyes lit up evilly as the younger woman took in that piece of information. Mick looked like a caged animal at that point. You know the saying hell hath no furry like a woman scorned? Well, imagine two pissed on female vamps, with another on the way. "What are you talking about now Coraline?" She simply smiled sweetly at him. "Josh. My brother, Josh. You killed him?!" The younger woman's voice was above a shriek now. "He injected me with silver!" She shook her head. "I don't care! You didn't have to kill him!" Mick threw his hands up in the air. "Like you didn't have to kill my father?" The woman hung her head, showing her shame. "We've been through this, haven't we?" Her eyes begged for forgiveness, but he shook his head.

"I didn't do it to settle some sort of score with you. Beth was dying and I was injured. He was going to kill us both, and then he would have killed Josef." The name made her eyes that were previously glued to the floor snap up to his. "No. My brother never would have…" But then her mind wandered back to far away places, unaware to anyone else in the room, and then the tears came. Mick's heart went out to the younger woman, but he had to save Beth before he could save her. "Coraline, I don't know what you're trying to pull, just let Beth go." She shrugged and nodded. "Alright." For a moment, relief coursed through him and he felt Beth relax for a moment. "If you come away with me. Never speak to Beth again, leave this place, this life far behind… Then I'll let Beth go." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes and looked at Beth longingly. "Alright." His voice was but a mere whisper, but with that one word, he felt both of their hearts break. Coraline smiled and started towards him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips, still holding Beth in a chokehold. It distracted her long enough to give Beth the chance to vamp out quickly and slip out from Coraline's grip. Mick quickly grabbed Coraline and injected the silver liquid into her veins. She looked up at him shell shocked before the silver started to take it's effect. Her eyes held such sadness and regret. "But Mick…" She was gasping for air now. "I loved you…" And with that, Coraline fell to the floor lifeless.

Beth was also gasping for air however. The change was painful, especially with how quickly it had taken place. She had seen Mick vamp out, and it didn't look like it pained him. She collapsed onto the floor, gasping. Mick raced to her side and gathered her up in his arms, momentarily forgetting about the younger vamp he had yet to take care of. "It's alright, she can't hurt us anymore." Beth was sobbing now, clinging to him as she had done as a small child, when he had become her Guardian Angel.

Josef raced up the stairs to Mick's apartment. Coraline was there, and she had Beth. He pushed himself harder than he ever had in four hundred years in one day. By the time he reached the top of the stairs, he could hear Coraline's voice. "But Mick…" Then she was gasping for air. "I loved you…" He heard her body hit the hardwood floor and he quickly dialed the Cleaner. "Josef, it's been too long." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Of course it has. I've got one at Mick's place." There was a pause and then her voice again. "Confirmed. ETA, ten minutes." He hung up the phone then and moved into Mick's apartment, pre-prepared for the sickening sight he would see. He wasn't thinking of Coraline's corpse, no. He was talking about the love birds. But what he saw made his stomach churn and turn upside down. There in the middle of the living room, lay an unconscious Beth beside a dead Coraline. And next to them was Mick… and he was kissing another woman. Josef cocked his head to the side. There was just something so familiar about her. Mick pushed her away and wiped his mouth in something that resembled disgust and then he turned to face his friend, an almost guilty look on his face. "Josef…" He was cut off when the woman turned around. "Sarah?"

Like I said... none of this was planned... it just happened! I swear! I reread my whole story... and I had a Dom moment (Dom's my arrogant best friend I love her anyway though!) and thought... Dang... This has to be the best one I've written.  
I'm excited about this story, and Evilous and Habiba A. gave me some great ideas for this chap! Thanks you guys! Hope you liked it.  
P. 


	14. an:

Hey you guys. I'm still amazed at how patient you all are, seriously. I'm working on the update but haven't been to work in a while.

Oh, Eve, I do have news :woohoo:

That emoticon showed more enthusiasm than I've felt my whole life :laugh:

But the update will be ready soon, and will be posted.

Thank you guys for being so patient with me!

PEACE

P.


	15. blinks

_PREVIOUSLY ON not a gamble_

_Josef could hear Coraline's voice. "But Mick…" Then she was gasping for air. "I loved you…" He heard her body hit the hardwood floor and he quickly dialed the Cleaner. "Josef, it's been too long." He smiled at the sound of her voice. "Of course it has. I've got one at Mick's place." There was a pause and then her voice again. "Confirmed. ETA, ten minutes." He hung up the phone then and moved into Mick's apartment, pre-prepared for the sickening sight he would see. He wasn't thinking of Coraline's corpse, no. He was talking about the love birds. But what he saw made his stomach churn and turn upside down. There in the middle of the living room, lay an unconscious Beth beside a dead Coraline. And next to them was Mick… and he was kissing another woman. Mick pushed her away and wiped his mouth in something that resembled disgust and then he turned to face his friend, an almost guilty look on his face. "Josef…" He was cut off when the woman turned around. "Sarah?"_

Unlike Mick, she didn't look the least bit guilty which fueled his fire even more. "Josef." She said his name like it was something nasty she had just spit out of her mouth. "Sarah?" He just couldn't believe his eyes, she couldn't be here, doing this, with his best friend. She moved towards him slowly and kissed him gently, and he made the mistake of losing himself in it. When he did, he felt a piercing in his heart. Only this wasn't one of those 'my heart is breaking from the pain', it was one of those 'a stake just got shoved through me' and he fell to the floor rendered lifeless.

"What is wrong with you?!" She turned on Mick then, her eyes daring him to make the wrong move. "I didn't kill him did I?" Mick looked down at his best friend and the woman he loved the most. "Sarah…" She looked at him, and shot him a look that said 'what are you going to say that can possibly make this better?' "I killed Josh because he was going to kill me. I didn't know…" Mick shook his head sadly. "But it wouldn't have changed anything. It was me or him. I gave him a fair chance to do it, but he didn't. He was younger than us. You just…" She shook her head fervently. "What is the matter with you Mick? You didn't used to…" He took a step closer. "Sarah, it's been twenty years. How do you know how I am? Twenty years of being like this…" He trailed off and scoffed. "It's not easy. I have to survive. I _have _to. Plain and simple. And if I have to go through someone to get it…" She cut him off this time. "I loved you! I trusted you! And you told me to go back to Josef, that he loved me, that he would take care of me! Did you even come to see me?!" Her voice rose an octave and got louder as Beth started to stir. "Sarah…" His tone held a warning, but she was on a roll. "No, don't Sarah me! You just don't get it do you Mick? You never did. What we are is beautiful. But you sent me to him, and look what he did to me!" She never saw the tears that welled in Josef's eyes, or streaked down his face. She never saw the pain in Mick's eyes as he watched his friend, dying inside. She never saw the look of near hatred on Beth's face as she stood slowly. She never saw the desperate look in both men's eyes. Because all she saw was black. And before the world faded, her mind screamed.

Mick rushed to his friend, but the emotions rolling off Josef were too much to take. The look in his eye said it all. Beth rushed to him and pulled out the stake quickly, feeding him packaged blood that Mick had set out for her. She nurtured him, all while Mick stood and watched, helpless. He had just lost his best-friend.

Beth finally got Josef upstairs, and in the spare freezer that Mick had installed, the Cleaner moved silently out of Mick's apartment, cleaning it so that no traces of Coraline were left. When she came back downstairs, Mick could feel it. He already knew what happened. He had seen it coming for a while now. The looks, the phone conversations. He hung his head and sighed. "You don't have to say anything." With that, he stood and grabbed his duster off the back of the couch and exited the apartment, Beth calling his name.


	16. 17

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
